Blog of The Bay State
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: 'Hi guys! You guys voted, and now I have my own blog' Meet Massachusetts, New Prussia's cousin and fellow athlete! Tyler has burdens of all high schoolers have to handle, and he wants you to help him handle them. You can ask questions and send dares. Warnings: He's gay...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! You guys voted, and now, I have my own blog! Can't wait to learn more about you all! But first, you have to learn about me!

I'm Massachusetts, the Bay State! ((And the Gay State! I'm Katie-Kat, his admin! Proud Massholes, the two of us!)) Heh, yeah... Gay State. ((The gay Bay.))

Anyways, I have my dad's (America) blonde hair and my father's (England) green eyes. I'm fairly tan, but I'm obviously not Florida or Cali. I'm short, probably because of Father, but at least I didn't get his bushy brows! I'm the best athlete, much better than those stupid Yanks! My favorite animal is the Boston Terrier! I'm apparently very easy to read, and I hate it when people are racist and homophobic and stuff like that! What happened to equality?

So, send in lots of letters to both me and New Priss. ((New Prussia, his cousin.)) Catch ya latah! ((See ya!))


	2. Not a blog post

Sorry for the spam guys, but... look what I found.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! ((We got some questions! ... Hey look! It's your favorite AU!sister!)) Yorkie? ((Yeah!))

Yorkie: Sup Yorkie! ((Hey Abby.)) First kiss? Uh... yeah! Of course! ((He hasn't.)) You haven't either Katie! ((I'm, like, two years younger than you!)) True... Don't worry, I'm terrified. She's getting back at me for torturing her.

((Wanna listen to Welcome to Night Vale?)) Sure. Onto the other questions!

ladyrose123: Fleetwood? Rhiannon? Admin? ((No idea. You're not calling me admin too, are you?)) No, just a slip up. Anyways... I don't like New Prussia because he doesn't like me. The day we met, he punched me in the face. ((It was hilarious.)) No it wasn't! And no, we'll never get along. ((Never.))

luckynumberblack: Hi! You talk to New Priss, right? Cool. Hobbies? Um... I play baseball, football, hockey, and basketball. I ran a kissing booth for a short while... the school shut it down. Bugging New Priss counts as a hobby, I guess... I like bugging the countries as well. ((I remember how you introduced yourself at the World Meeting.)) "Hi! I'm Massachusetts, I'm England and America's kid and I think guys are hot. Thanks for your time, I'm going to bug New Prussia." Heh, classic!

See ya guys latah! ((Bye!))


	4. Chapter 4

Today, we only have one question! ((And it's yaoiqueenrulzu!)) What a nice welcome home gift!

Who would I uke for? August, everytime. I'll never see August again... but I have his phone number! Romano is a pretty cool guy, I guess. I like Italy more, but I can understand wanting a bad boy. ((Bad boy?)) He's in the mafia obviously. ((Obviously. Answer the next question.)) Why yes, I do know you're a yaoi queen and I must say, you rule pretty well. ((Heh heh...)) What? ((Reading New Prussia's reviews.)) Oh. Hmm... who would I seme? ... August if he's passive. It's all about August these days. Um... I love my dads in a friendly way... same with my uncle... I'm not romantically interested in any of them, though. ... Maybe Seborga, just a bit, when I first met him. O/O Your questions make me very uncomfortable, but I'll answer them! ((Let's see how long that lasts... she said something very interesting on New Prussia's blog.)) What? ((You'll have to read to find out.))


	5. Chapter 5

((Hey guys!)) ... ((Tyler, get over it already and say hello.)) ... ((TY.)) He kissed me! Eh, ah, eah... ick! ((It's for a dare! New Prussia most definitely hates you.)) It doesn't change the fact that he kissed me! ((Get over it already, dammit!)) But that was my first kiss! ((Let's get on to the questions, shall we?))

Rulzu: YOU. ((I'm writing the kiss story right now Rulzu, I'm gonna say when it's published in a post on both blogs. Now answer the questions Ty.)) You can call me Bay if I can call you Rulzu. Yes, I am the biological child of America and England. I am a single child, but Dad's been talking about adopting... Father doesn't really want another kid though, so I'm not sure how that'll turn out. August is the hottest guy alive. ((He's an OC)) No, I do not believe there is another mpreg child, or any child of the nations really. My hockey team? Myself, Canada, Norway cuz he can skate and... um... Russia. ((You know, New Prussia chose Norway for that exact same reason.)) Shut up Katie. Flirt with three guys that have big, bad guardians/stalkers? No thank you. I do not want to deal with Spain, Denmark or Russia right now. Plus, they're all about 1,000,000 years older than me. Ew. ((What about Sebor-)) I said shut up Katie. I can, however, take on New Prussia in a hockey match! ((Thanks for the lovely compliment! Say goodbye Ty.)) Bye. ((For the love of God, it just a kiss.)) It's never just a kiss.

Sierra Wood: No, and that sounds horrific. Why in the world would someone eat Flying Mint Bunny? ((Hahaha...)) What? Is this some kind of inside joke?

luckynumberblack: How do I bug New Prussia? A lot of ways. I poke at him, I yell insults about Ontario and the Maple Leafs and him and I steal his manga. ((Not the manga!))

So, that's all for today! As Katie said, she's writing the... urk... kiss story. ((This is going to be so much fun!))


	6. Chapter 6

Finally updating, sorry for the wait! ((It's only been a day...)) Whatever.

OverAndOverWeGo: Oh God! Another one! ((Ha!)) Um, I guess I was referring to you... I was more aiming it at the New York I know. But hey, you can be insulted too! M. A. S. S. A. C. H. U. S. E. T. T. S. Stupid Yank.

ladyrose123: Nope! ((Come on ladyrose, the two of us like the Beatles and modern pop. And German Pop.)) Well, I like Seborga- probably obvious through my conversation with Rulzu- and I like Italy. Romano's kind of cool, but he scares me. So, I like the Italy brothers. Everyone else kind of scares me. New Prussia is an area in a town... or is he a town... or a region? I don't think anyone knows, but he's not a nation. Um, I don't really hate anyone, but I don't think Prussia likes me very much. ((England doesn't like New Prussia very much.)) That has nothing to do with my blog, though. Yes, I am gay. ((Thank you! I love writing these blogs, and I'm glad you enjoy them.))

Rulzu: Seborga... Well, he's handsome, and he's not a nation, so he doesn't really have any grudges against anyone in a war-like sense. I noticed him because he was carrying around a tube. When I asked him why he was carrying around a tube, he said that he liked going to the beach, and I like the beach a lot, so that was nice. And he's really nice to kids younger than him, because he's always hanging out with the micronations. ((It's time to stop the rant and move on.)) Turn a straight guy gay? I dunno, I hope so I guess. Seborga is straight, so... ((What ever happened to August?)) He lives in Canada! I can't do long distances like that! ((So you can't date Seborga either.)) Yeah. I can still pretend I can though. And yes, Spain is older than Romano. Iggs is older than Dad. ((You seem to have trouble calling England your father.)) Yeah... I don't know, he's kind of distant, literally and metaphorically. He hangs out with me during World Meetings, but other than that, he's hardly ever here. ((... do you need a hug?)) NO! Right, dares. I don't have an undying love for Seborga, I have a crush on him. As for the tomato... well, we'll see.

Nevada: Hey! ((Yo.)) I guess the World Meeting was good. Sorry if you got a headache, I was fine. ((Of in your own world, dreaming of purple, rainbows and Seborga.)) ... I see what you did there Katie. ((And triangles.)) Shut it. Good bye, Nevada!

I need to go quickly, Katie. (('Kay. We're just about done anyways. We'll finish when you come back.))

((...))

Okay, I'm back. Bye guys! ((See ya latah!))


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! ((Yo. I'm writing a one-shot for the 20th reviewer, because I'm always amazed that people like this crap.)) Hey!

New York: YANK! Hi. XD ((You guys have the best love/hate relationship within siblings. ... Except for me and my brother.)) Sh! No, I'm not afraid of you! You're just a terrible baseball player! ((Actually, New York City is the economic capital...)) Shut up, Katie! My favorite thing about my sister? ... You mean Katie? ((I'm a sister to you? I'm touched!)) Yeah, you're like, my best friend, Katie-Kat! Oh, you meant yourself. Um... Er... You have Wall Street...? ((Is Wall Street in New York?)) I dunno, I just know that Wall Street is a big thing. ((But it's bad.)) Oh! Then... I guess you have a good sense of humor, Yorkie.

Rulzu: Romano runs the mafia! Of course I'm scared of him! KugelMugel and Ladonia? Aren't they dating? ((Jeez, you can tell the future, Mass!)) Cool. And when did I get stuck in the computer? I don't like long distance relationships because they always end badly. Haven't you watched Boys and Girls? ((Mass, that's an old movie.)) Whatever! Visiting always ends up with you seeing your boy/girlfriend making out with someone else! It's a terrible thing! ((Dude, August would never say that. He's like, a mouse of something.)) A mouse? ((I've never seen him!)) He's shy, cute, has the nicest laugh... ((Ok, Romeo, back to the questions.)) Right! Your running out of dares? Uh... Oh, that's terrible! ((You didn't sound very sincere. Hm... Well... Do you like triangles, Mass?)) Yeah, I guess. ((The color purple?)) Sure. ((What about rainbows?)) Who doesn't like rainbows? Wait a minute... ((I can't believe it! You're so gay, Ty!)) Shut up! Um... What if I don't want to slap Flying Mint Bunny? He's nice! I mean, I guess... Hey, FMB! I need to slap you! ... He flew away, probably back to Igg's. Kiss Spain's turtle? Sure, I'll see what I can do. ((You do a lot more dares then New Prussia does.)) That's because I'm braver than New Priss! ((You know, Mass is my favorite too, Rulzu.)) Really? ((No, I'm not allowed to pick favorites!)) Bye, Rulzu! And screw you, Katie.

Nevada: Hiya, sis! ((Yo.)) Sadly, I don't know where that's from. Um... You or New York... Well, I know New York better, but... she's New York. I can't decide! ((He wouldn't want to hurt either of your feeling's anyways.)) Yeah! Ask an easier question next time, Nev!

luckynumberblack: School's doing good. ((Urg, homework.)) My parents... Well, Dad's really cool! He's always there for me, and he's really encouraging! He accepts me for me, and he's ok with me not getting the best grades. Iggy is... distant, at best. He lives in England, so I don't get to see him much and he doesn't call or anything. Or tries to hang out with me, but we mostly just send messages through FMB. I wonder what Mint was going to say before I chased him off accidently? ((Are you SURE you don't want a hug?)) Katie, I'm fine. I don't like hamburgers, so honestly, that won't take much effort.

Anyways, bye guys! ((No flooding with reviews to see if you'll get 20th review! Just let it happen naturally! No waiting, either! We still want to hear from you!))


	8. Chapter 8

((Ty. Ty. Where are you, Ty.)) I'm here now, calm down. Iggybrows wanted me to do something. ((World Meeting?)) Yeah.

Rulzu: ((Sweet? Innocent?)) She hasn't met me, Katie. ((Oh.)) Yeah, I like kids. It would be cool to have some, I guess. Er... I guess the questions were a bit surprising. Seborga acts straight? ((You're an idiot, Mass. Of course he's straight.)) But she said- ((No, Mass. No.)) But- ((DARES, MASS. DARES.)) Fine! Hit my dad with a hamburger and play it off somehow? Ok. ((...)) Ok, I threw it at him. He caught it and thanked me, so I presume that he played it off himself. But now Iggs is looking at me. ((Heh.)) I don't wanna play favorites though! It makes me feel like a bad person! ((PLAY FAVORITES, MASS!)) NEVER! Um, I don't really want to bow in the living room while my parent are staring at me for yelling into my iPod, so I'll go up to my room. ((Mass, why are you Skyping me with your iPod anyways?)) Uh... No reason. Ok, I'm bowing now. You want me to be a minion? What do I do? ((We're bugging New Prussia!)) Yeah! Minion time! ((Let's go!))

New York... 2?: BEFORE YOU ASK ANYTHING, ARE YOU A GUY? Because that will make it much easier to label you without writing out your admin's username. ((Why do you care, Ty? I'm the one typing our conversation.)) I'm tired of you complaining. Anyways, yes, there is another New York here. I hate New York because... ah... ((New York is the only person he holds a grudge against.)) I... ah... ((See, Ty? You don't New York, they just piss you off from time to time.)) Ah... Baseball. ((*facepalm* Oh! Hi!))

New York/Abigail: Bad. Bad baseball player. ((Ty!)) You liked me complimenting you? That's nice. ((See, Ty can be nice! I almost forgot...))

luckynumberblack: Eat a plate of Iggs' cooking? Ok. ((No, Ty, don't do it!)) ... Ok, he made me a plate. I'm now eating. ((Don't die Ty. Some guys across the country don't make very good high school friends.)) ... They're fine. ((My God! You inherited the British ability to eat!)) My favorite subject? Um... PE I guess. Or Health. ((Health?)) We sit around staring at a screen and learning first aid in Health. Easy A. ((Ciao!))

Nevada: *hugs* I hate playing favorites Nev. Hm... Well, I don't any Californias, but I'm sure that would annoy me. ((I think it's pretty awesome.)) Shush Katie. You just have a crush on Katy Perry. ((First Alicia Keys with my friends, now Katy Perry with you. Huh.)) Katie Perry. ((Screw off.))

((... Why are you packing a bag?)) Hm? Oh um... I... felt like it? ((Ty, what are you doing?)) I'll tell you later. Can you make a fake passport and ID? ((No! What are you doing, Ty? I'll yell to get your parents' attention.)) I... I'm running away, alright? ((Ty!)) I'm planning on leaving in the middle of the meeting. I'll say I don't feel well to stay home, then sneak out and catch a plane. ((WHY?)) ... I don't feel at home here. I need to find myself. ((That's so cliché.)) Shut up. I'll probably be caught very soon, I'm kind of famous after that kiss. ((And you declaring yourself gay in front of the World.)) Yeah. So... I guess I'm going now. ((Wait! ... He turned off his iPod.))

((So yeah guys, plot! I'm making one for New Prussia's blog as well. You can ignore or mention the plot within your questions. I'll mostly keep the plot before and after the questions, so don't worry about it if you don't want to. Hopefully, no-one will find this ridiculous... I've always been better at roleplay then writing multi-chapter stories, so... roleplay like. Bye!))


End file.
